


On Trial

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-12
Updated: 1998-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Trial

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

She sat.

The prosecuting attorney stood and approached the stand.

"Will you please state your name and occupation?"

"Dana Scully, Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Your partner's name is Fox Mulder, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you explain what happened on the night in question?"

Her voice was calm and steady, but her eyes seemed to look on something far away.

"On the night of February 4, 2003, my partner and I had just gone to my apartment after work."

"What time was that?"

"12:30 am."

"Do you often work late?"

"Yes, sir. Both Agent Mulder and I made it habit to stay until all our work was done."

"Continue."

"Usually we would drive home separately, but my car was in the shop. We arrived at our apartment--"

"Don't you mean 'your' apartment, Miss Scully?"

She blinked.

"Yes."

"You said 'our apartment'."

She bit her lip, "I meant my apartment."

He stood there a brief moment, hand to his face, tugging at his lower lip.

"Were you and Agent Mulder sexually involved?"

"Objection! Irrelevant," the defense attorney interjected sharply.

"Sustained."

The prosecutor shook his head. "Withdraw. Go on, Miss Scully."

"The phone was ringing. I answered it. A voice informed me that our supervisor, Assistant Director Skinner, was waiting for us, that he would die if Agent Mulder and I would not come. He named the place and we left. When we arrived, we found that the man known as C. G. B. Spender had A. D. Skinner hostage, a gun to his head. When we saw this, both Agent Mulder and I drew our weapons."

"Had you called for backup?"

"Yes, we had."

"When did they arrive?"

"After my partner was shot and Spender was dead."

"How was your partner shot?"

She swallowed.

"Spender released A. D. Skinner. He came to us, but just as he was about to join us, Spender shot at him. My partner moved in front of Skinner and took the bullet. He died instantly."

She closed her eyes.

"What happened then?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at her defense attorney. She looked back to the prosecuting attorney and said, "I shot C. G. B. Spender."

A murmur went through the court. The judge's gavel banged to quiet them and the lawyer recovered quickly.

"You shot him?"

"Yes."

"The coroner's report indicated that you emptied your clip into him."

A spark finally appeared in her eyes and she looked her questioner straight in the eyes.

"You wanted the truth and you got it."

End.


End file.
